


If Nyssa Was There

by Aurum_Fidei



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei
Summary: Your basic Nyssara fic of Nyssa being there when Sara has her soul restored to her.





	If Nyssa Was There

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello all! So this is a one- shot I wrote a while back… It is if Nyssa was there after Sara got her soul back. Because I am trash for Nyssara. So anyways I hope you like this.

It was early in the morning and Sara was already wide awake. Being dead for a year must make sleep something less than a necessity. Sara was going over the previous night in her head while she quietly took a shower. She enjoyed being with all her friends and she loved the feeling of hugging Laurel and her dad. She had been slightly nervous when she saw Thea at first. The last memory she had of the girl was of her aiming an arrow at her, but it was soon explained that Malcolm used her in order to kill her. Other than that slight bump, her reunion with her friends and family had gone well.  
She decided she wanted to make Laurel breakfast. And Thea. The younger girl was living with her sister now. She could hear both women lightly snoring in their respective bedrooms.  
She began the prep work to make three omelets. She had perused the ingredients in Laurels fridge and decided on spinach, cheese, and mushrooms. She began chopping the veggies, every once and a while munching on a piece of mushroom. She them slowly mixed the veggies into the egg mixture. She was about to pour the mixture into the hot pan to begin the first omelet when she felt eyes on her back. She quickly grabbed one of the kitchen knives from the block on the counter and rounded on the person that was silently approaching her.  
The tip of the knife was centimeters away from Nyssa's throat. She looked slightly amused at Sara's reaction.  
"I see you can still sense people in the shadows." She said in her brisk accent.  
"What are you doing here Nyssa?" Sara asked turning back to work on breakfast. She unconsciously made the portions smaller than originally intended so she could make a fourth.  
"Felicity got word to me last night about the magic man. I was in the state. I needed to see you." She sounded broken. "I needed to see for myself, that you were ok."  
"I am ok. At least I think I am ok. I have never been resurrected before" Sara kept her back turned on Nyssa. She was busy finishing up the first omelet and starting the second. Nyssa watched her formerly dead lover carefully.  
"I have missed you, beloved. This past year has been pure torture for me. Losing you, it was like losing a piece of myself." Nyssa finally spoke as Sara finished her third omelet.  
At that Sara turned to face the other woman. She had never seen Nyssa quite like this. She was collapsed in on herself. Her shoulders hunched and head downturned. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "Nyssa…"  
"I will go now. I don't want to push myself on you." Nyssa said as she quickly swiped at her eyes. She made for the door.  
"Wait no." Sara surged forward to grab Nyssa's arm. She looked into her eyes, blue meeting brown. "Nyssa don't leave. I don't remember being dead or even being feral. So the last I remember is being on a mission for the league. The last I remember of you is kissing you good-bye. Even though it feels like only a few weeks for me… I've still missed you"  
They remained like that looking at one another intensely for a long moment before Sara finally acted and pulled on the arm she was holding so that Nyssa was pulled to her height. She kissed the other woman softly, smiling into it as she closed her eyes in content. Nyssa quickly relaxed and wrapped herself around Sara, drawing her closer to herself and in turn deepening the kiss.  
They only separated when they heard a throat being cleared and the familiar sound of Thea Queen laughing lightly.  
The women separated reluctantly, but not before giving one another one more quick kiss. Sara walked back into the kitchen in order to finish the last omelet.  
"I made breakfast. They are spinach, mushroom, and cheese omelets. The three already made are for you guys." Sara said over her shoulder at the women behind her.  
Laurel remained rooted in her place as Thea bounced forward to take a seat next to Nyssa. Nyssa and Thea began eating. Sara was finishing her omelet.  
"Nyssa, I-"Laurel began  
"Stop. All is forgiven. My beloved is returned. No grudges are going to be held for that." Nyssa waved her off "Now come. Eat with us."  
Laurel smiled at Nyssa before walking to join her friends at her kitchen table. Sara soon joined them with a plate of her own.  
Sara glanced around her at the three women seated around her. She truly took them in. The way Laurel and Thea were nit-picking at each other and stealing bites of each other's identical omelets. The way Laurel bumped shoulders with Nyssa in order to make her laugh through her delicately taken bite. The way Nyssa kept glancing at her a giving her a small smile as if she was keeping a secret.  
Damn, it was good to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So it’s short but its sweet and to the point and I hope you liked it :)


End file.
